


Climate Change

by oookay68



Category: Original Work
Genre: Climate Change, Countdown to Final Crisis, Crisis, Discussion of Abortion, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Final Crisis, Forced Abortion, Future, Near Future, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, no seriously we need to do something about climate change, or we're all gonna die, polluted water, this will happen one day, trigger warning, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oookay68/pseuds/oookay68
Summary: This is what may happen to the world if we continue doing what we are doing.





	Climate Change

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU GET TRIGGERED BY THIS THEN DON'T READ IT IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT!!! If you don't believe in climate change then you must be a real idiot to deny science and evidence that has been proven to be true. If you don't want to treat our world with respect then go fuck yourself because I can guarantee that you will most likely be alive when the really bad stuff starts to happen.

Today was the happiest day of Alicia’s life. She was getting married! It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. But it wasn’t. When she was younger, she dreamed of a long, white ball gown. She dreamed of a veil the reached her waist. She dreamed of a beautiful church as the venue with pink and red flowers and green floral wreaths. It would be colorful and she would have a handsome and kind groom.

But she didn’t have that. She didn’t have any of that. Alicia’s dream wedding had been thrown out the window long ago because this was the year 2042. There were no more colorful flowers left in the world. She couldn’t afford a veil. The money stolen from her by the government to fight the changing Earth has been drained until it was no more. Forget owning a white ball gown. Who would make the ball gown? And with what materials?

Everyone got married in court these days. No one had a fancy wedding like they did before. Alicia had always wanted to have a wedding like her parents’. They looked so happy. Her mom looked like a queen on that day with her beautiful, silky hair flowing down her back. Her father was very handsome. His teeth blinded everyone if they weren’t used to seeing such a bright light. 

Alicia wore an old brown pantsuit with black flats with worn down soles. She didn’t want to marry the man in court. She hadn’t even met him. These days, couples were arranged by the government to create the best genetics. It was prudent that the future was healthy and could withstand the incoming crisis. These days, couples are only allowed to have one child because of the population crisis. There were three options with twins or more children. Have one of them be injected with a serum that gives it a quick and painless death, abort the fetus, or put it up for adoption. If you had twins or triplets then you weren’t able to abort it. The decision of abortion was thrown out of the window once the world started to make a permanent change. If you were against abortion your choice didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore in this world. 

Alicia walked into the courtroom. She had been hoping that the man was handsome. To her dismay, he was not. At least if he had a pretty face then consummating that marriage would be easier. Her soon-to-be husband had buck teeth with a middle part. His hair was greasy and he had several spots on his face that didn’t look like birthmarks.* How could the government deem him as my best match? Alicia thought angrily. She joined him in front of the judge and they held hands. His hands were wet and clammy. He offered her a smile which she did not return. His smile then turned into a frown. 

“Bitch,” he muttered under his breath.

Alicia ignored him, “Do you, Walter Wilkins take Alicia McBride to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” 

“I do,” Walter said. You couldn’t say no. Even if you did you were still getting married to the same person. 

“And do you, Alicia McBride take Walter Wilkins to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

“I do,” she sighed. Now came the gross part. The couple faced each other and leaned in. While Alicia wanted a quick kiss, Walter wanted a long and tongue-filled kiss. She pulled away in disgust but he kept his lips sealed onto hers.

There was no reception party. No one has one. It’s a stupid tradition that people can’t afford to continue. Walter took her to the place they now called home. Every house looked the same. Three bedrooms two baths. The same beige walls covered the exterior and interior of the house. Alicia knew that this was the part where she had to consummate the marriage. Walter let out the evilest and grossest smile.

“Take off your clothes,” he demanded and checked her body out.

Alicia started to cry, “Please no,” 

Walter just laughed, “Take off yer damn clothes or I’ll do it myself!”

Alicia started to unbutton her jacket doing it as slowly as possible. She folded it and laid it on the dresser of their plain bedroom. 

“Hurry up, I’m impatient,” he ordered. Alicia didn’t listen and slowly started to take off her shirt and fold it. Walter couldn’t wait anymore and he ripped her bra off. Alicia let out a shriek and he pushed her onto the bed. “When I say hurry up you hurry up!” and he proceeded to viciously rip off her pants taking her underwear along with it. 

Walter unbuckled his pants and shoved himself into Alicia. He let out a groan of pleasure while Alicia was starting to feel immense pain in her lower area. She cried some more as Walter started to thrust more. She cried and cried as he let out grunts of pleasure. Alicia was only feeling pain but wouldn’t make a sound. She feared that if she did Walter would mistake it as a moan of pleasure. His thrusts started to get sloppier and he finally released. While it must have only lasted five minutes, it felt like an eternity to Alicia. Walter sighed and collapsed on the bed. Alicia lay next to him feeling violated because she was violated. She gasped in horror to see blood coming from her. Walter looked over at her.

“It happens when you lose your virginity,” he said and fell asleep.

Her baby girl was born twelve months later. She screamed when she was born. No medicine could be spared. Only the rich and wealthy could afford epidural. Alicia couldn’t pay to have that so she had to bite down on her teeth and bear through the pain. The baby was unhealthy and was only 4 pounds and 2 ounces. She spent two months in the intensive care unit. The hospital cost raced up to a grand total of $10,284.98 and they were still paying the bill. Walter was disappointed because Alicia hadn’t given him a boy. He had no interest in the baby. Alicia named her the worst name anyone could give a child. Bertha. She gave such an ugly name to her child because it was a reminder of what Walter did to her. Alicia was disgusted by Bertha and Walter. 

Alicia and Bertha walked along Lake Shore Drive. Bertha pointed to the dead fish that were floating on the surface of the lake. 

“Mommy, why is it dead?” Bertha asked. Alicia didn’t answer. It’s been five years and she hadn’t learned to love her only child. “Mommy, I read in a book that the water used to be blue!” Alicia looked sadly at the yellowish green water. The last time the lake’s pH was tested was three years ago and it was 2.5. The water was so acidic that they couldn’t even drink from it anymore. Their only water source was the sea. Water would be pumped from the ocean and filtered into a container and by using reverse osmosis, the water would be safe to use. But since Alicia lived in the Midwest water was extremely expensive to ship from the east or west coast to the middle of America. 

“Because we destroyed it,” Alicia simply answered.

Bertha looked up at her in confusion, “Why would we destroy the water?”

Alicia looked down at her with tears in her eyes, “Because we didn’t want to take care of our Earth,”

“But why?”

Some tears started to leak from Alicia’s eyes, “We were too lazy to find ways to dispose of our trash. An easy solution was dumping it in the lake,”

Bertha looked out at the lake, “Mommy, when are we going to die?”

Alicia looked at the lake as well, “Soon sweetheart, soon,” it was the first and last time Alicia would call Bertha anything but her name because she then pushed her daughter and herself into the lake.

 

*Love yourself. I don’t really care if you are offended like this because I’m too busy caring about the climate change crisis.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't like the ending? I don't really care because people are going to do things like that once this planet gets closer to its demise.


End file.
